Story:Umbran Epidemic/Mizuki Kasumi
A very kinda young girl, recently move in Umihana with her older sister Aki. During her time in Umihana, she create close bounds with some of the students of her school forming a strong friendship, each one she care dearly like her own family. Appearance She has long black hair that covering half her back with one braid on the left side of her face. She has pretty green eyes, with pale skin and a nice figure. Attire Kasumi's school uniform in the winter white in a long sleeve blouse with red ribbon tie and black skirt and white stockings. In the summer she wears a shorter sleeve blouse no ribbon and and no stockings. In both uniforms she has on black dress shoes. Outside of school her winter outfit she wears a hot pink shoulderless sweater and black pleated skirts with tights and heels boots, while in the summer she has on a red short sleeve blouse, white skirt with heel sandals. In all outfits she wears a flower pendent. Ability Her Verzu power is able to summon thousands of cherry blossoms blades. She can use them for long range or create a shield around herself or her friends. They are able to shred through flesh with eases and can form into many things to weapons to beasts while they're still nothing but cherry blossoms. Personality Kasumi is a very smart and friendly girl, who wants to help anyone who needs it, but doesn't want to bother people with her own problems. She always positive no matter what, and always think about others before herself. Sometimes she'll protect someone who needs it and she doesn't care if she gets hurt or worst. She tries to help people who are depress and try want to cheer them up and help them move on with their lives. Kasumi has huge fear of being alone and abandon and tries hard not lose anyone she close to, even if they hurt her in someway she doesn't want let them go. Relationships MC *'Ryugamine Aerys:' Kasumi is very sweet to Aerys and think he kinda cute how shy he but want to help him get out his shell, like anyone else she willingly help him with anything and take care of him like a older sister. *'Fukui Chiharu:' Kasmui enjoy her time spending with Chi but worry about her short temper and tries help her calm down, she kinda rely on her a bit too much when comes people harassing or picking on her and have Chi protecting her. *'Takano Sokutei:' The two start off kinda awkward, but she usually the one she goes to talk stuff she not want other knows and entrust her with her secrets or stuff involve her condition. *'Toketsu Uiharu:' Kasumi is usually nice to Ui, trying make him feel welcome in the group. She sometimes feel she bothering him in few moments he protects her and does try make up for it. However she doesn't like how judgmental he is to Ryuu only seeing him as thug, not knowing what kind life he has and sometimes snaps at him and chew him when he convince her he bad which may leave the to arguing. NPC *'Aki Mizuki:' Kasumi's older sister, she mostly see her as mother then actual sibling, even when she child Aki usually one one who watch out for her, Kasumi has always look forward to day Aki can support her even though it Kasumi seem take cover her too while keep their home in shape and helps with cooking. *'Kaname Osamu:' *'Tatsuo Ryuu:' Even though she hear rumors of him, she however try to get know him more after saving him from suicide. She tries her best make his life better even force him do things he doesn't want to do. *'Shigaya Kyoshiko:' History Music Themes *Blooming Innocence - originally titled Naraku no Hana by Eiko Shimamiya Etymology Mizuki in Japaneses is Beautiful moon or beautiful month, Kasumi in Japanese is Mist.